


Dreaming Life

by kirallie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU s5. Wincest. For an eternity with Dean Sam says Yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Life

Sam fought the urge to fidget as he waited impatiently. Dean was asleep back in their room but he wasn't sure how long that would last. If Dean woke to find him missing….

"Hello Sam." A familiar voice called and Sam straightened from where he'd been leaning against the wall, turning to face the being that had held the staring role in his nightmares for the last few months.

"Hello Lucifer." Sam answered, meeting the fallen angels' eyes and Lucifer smiled. Sam held back a shudder at the smile; with Nick's body falling apart it didn't look very nice.

"I must admit I was very surprised to hear from you, and to receive a meeting location no less. So where is the cavalry?"

"I'm alone." Sam told him nervously.

"Really?" Lucifer pushed and Sam stilled.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you."

"And how did dear Dean react to that?" Lucifer taunted.

"He doesn't know, he's asleep."

"Very sneaky Sammy. So….what do you wish to talk about?"

"A deal. You agree and I'll be your vessel."

Several hours later Sam crawled back into bed with Dean, holding his brother close desperately, hoping he'd done the right thing but he couldn't lose Dean, not again and he would if things had continued on the way they had been. Now he would never have to fear losing Dean. Sam kissed Dean softly and then let himself drift into sleep, knowing when they woke again it would be done and no one would be able to reverse it.

Lucifer stood over them, watching them sleep and then began working to keep his side of the deal. No harm would ever come to Dean again. He placed a hand over Dean's body, watching as light began to build around him. Dean shifted, eyes fluttering briefly before his body went utterly inert, heart and lungs still. He drew the bright soul from Dean's body and gently slipped it into Sam's, seeing Sam's face scrunch in a grimace of discomfort briefly before he relaxed again. Once done he discarded Nick's body and slipped into Sam's.

Sam smiled when he woke up to find Dean in his arms, sleeping soundly. He shifted to kiss him and Dean moaned in his sleep, slowly waking to smile brightly at Sam. Dean rolled so they were face to face, hands gently touching each others bodies.

"Sammy." Dean breathed lovingly and Sam smiled softly, kissing him and Dean eagerly responded. They kissed and touched for what felt like forever, just enjoying the gentle contact. "Sam where are we?" Dean eventually asked, there was something…something they should be doing?

"Doesn't matter Dean, we're together." Sam answered and Dean thought about it before nodding. Nothing mattered as long as they were together. Sam parted his legs and Dean moved so he was on top of him, slipping inside of his willing body, completely unaware that it shouldn't have been that easy, uncaring of anything but being with his Sam. Sam gasped and moaned beneath him, head tossing in ecstasy even as he pulled Dean down into a kiss.

Lucifer paused in the ritual to raise another Horseman, grinning as he felt the two souls within lost in pleasure with each other, totally uncaring of anything else. He hadn't been sure it would work honestly but it had. Neither soul fought him because neither of them cared about or even remembered anything but each other. Feeling their pleasure was hardly a hard price to bear in exchange for having his true vessel and denying Michael his. Sam and Dean would have eternity together, never aware of the passing time or of the destruction outside their world together, trapped in an eternal dream.

The End. 

Very short I know.


End file.
